1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and particularly to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device that is able to simplify the fabricating process of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advances in technologies, semiconductor transistors are applied to more and more fields, and are often integrated with various other devices to carry out required functions. For example, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as semiconductor memory usually includes semiconductor transistors, and capacitors that serve as devices for storing the data or information of the DRAM.
The DRAM family can be divided into two categories according to the capacitor structure, wherein the first category has stacked capacitors and the second category has deep-trench capacitors. Moreover, there are various capacitor configurations different in the combination of the materials of the electrodes and the dielectric layer, including metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS), PN-junction, polysilicon-insulator-polysilicon (PIP) and metal-insulator-metal (MIM) configurations.
In order to simplify the fabricating process of DRAM and lower the fabrication cost, it is important to integrate the fabrication of the capacitors and that of the transistor devices in the semiconductor process.